


＜世界上最无趣的我们＞

by Forhere41



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhere41/pseuds/Forhere41
Summary: 94 abo/有點不清水/但整體很清水
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 26





	＜世界上最无趣的我们＞

**Author's Note:**

> 94 abo/有點不清水/但整體很清水

＜世界上最无趣的我们＞

1.  
即使如今对于Alpha与Omega之间的各种权利总有争斗，爱恨情仇交代不清，孙承完还是会在每天早晨睁开双眸时，感谢上天的疼爱。  
一个Omega最普通的早晨，还有一个一手捞著她的腰，另外半边踢开棉被张牙舞爪的Alpha。孙承完想，她们大概是世界上最无趣的伴侣之一。

2.  
康涩琪虽然不至於出门忘记带钥匙，但她常常忘记带便当。孙承完从来就想不透，一个每天早中晚都要踩饭点，食量也不小的大吃货为什么总是忘记带便当去公司。  
「妳以后再忘记就自已开车回来拿。」孙承完威胁她，刻意面无表情地将便当袋塞进她手里，「要不然妳就自己下厨。」  
「抱歉嘛。」康涩琪笑起来都看不见眼珠子，又偏偏笑得天真无邪，「承完人最好了。」  
孙承完翻了个白眼。又不是刚交往，谁吃这套？「少给我灌迷汤。」  
被吐槽的人还是嘿嘿傻笑着，打开便当袋乐呵呵的好奇探著里面藏着什么宝藏，大概是发现孙承完今天连水果都帮她装盒啥都看不到只好作罢。笑着晃晃头，便张开手臂将比自己略矮一些的孙承完抱进怀里。想不到顺从的回抱时，孙承完突然头皮一麻，甚至脚瞬间发软了一下。  
「爱妳喔。」  
康涩琪的吻在颈后腺体的抑制贴上亲了又亲，抬起头时，还是人畜无害的稚子天真。

3.  
没有Alpha是天真的，事实上，没有大人是天真的。  
孙承完趴在康涩琪的肩膀上，属于Alpha的占有在身体中没完没了的反覆捣乱思绪。喘著气预支些微力气挺身，可才正要开口，康涩琪便往前弯身去亲她的嘴。在亲吻里被撞得颠簸，最后康涩琪的一个翻身两人一起倒进柔软的双人床。康涩琪於事无补粗鲁得把被子扯过来包住她的背，动作未歇，亲吻又到了乳房。  
「妳没有继续发热了耶......。」从胸口到小腹，又游走回脖子处的Alpha语气悠哉悠哉，好像只是走在路边散步看到一只蜗牛，有点新奇又没兴趣得提点下。  
孙承完搂着她的头，揉著那头从肩膀上落下挠在她脸颊上的长发，原本想用点批判的语气，可是从第一个字便含着笑意，「可是妳还在继续啊。」  
「嗯。」  
简单的亲吻竟让Alpha无暇回应，喉咙发出的回答显得有点敷衍。孙承完想去推她的头，可是正要动作时对方却如先知一般偏头闪开。撑着身伏在上方的康涩琪，把单眼皮的眼睛折出无数深沉的情绪，就藏在眼白跟瞳孔里，激情让她的脸颊泛起浅红，眉毛随着心跳跟喘息微微的跳动。Omega生理上的索求的本能没了，Alpha卡在欲望跟理性之间，好像一只迷途的野兽站在森林里。又渴又饿，不累，但要往哪里去呢？  
孙承完眨了下眼睛，眼皮缓慢的阖上，反覆得在眨眼中对焦在康涩琪幽暗的情绪，垄罩在深夜房里的葡萄柚香和柚子香熬出一种浓浓的甜味。身体不再发热，不再急迫著要被深入体内，她平躺在床上的腿勾著康涩琪的小腿，像在散步一样，她觉得自己像从港口海堤的尾端往海平线的方向走，最终勾住Alpha纤瘦的腰际，轻轻地抬腰顶了一下。  
柚子的香气瞬间爆炸。  
孙承完晕眩在热情的亲吻里，她再度发烫，除了喊着康涩琪的名字，几乎没有其他完整的词语。可是康涩琪好像都知道，就算是最后她无预警的在一声尖叫后猛烈颤抖，康涩琪慢下动作也摸着她的头发，继续挺动之中不断亲吻耳侧安抚著。  
没有天真的Alpha，Omega也没有打算天真的如同白纸。最后热流锁在体内的时刻她们大汗淋漓的贴在一起，孙承完试图忽略身体隐约兴奋的冲动，开玩笑说：「我总觉得妳在我易感期时占我便宜。」  
康涩琪对她浅浅一笑并没有回答，将她搂在怀里紧紧的，嘴唇又贴在刚刚标记好的地方，怜爱的又亲又蹭。两人就这么抱着抱着睡了，睡到隔天早晨，各自都腰痠背痛。  
但谁也没怪对方，只是早上起床多睡了十分钟，才一起晃到浴室里刷牙。

4.  
同学会的邀请卡摆在桌上，也不知道是不是知道她们已经登记结婚，邀请函上的姓名栏硬是挤了两个人名。  
「而且我不是孙成完。」孙胜完好笑的用指尖去敲名字的地方，「好没诚意。」  
康涩琪端着两杯果汁坐到她旁边，两人挤在沙发上看那张廉价影印的卡片。  
康涩琪问：「妳想去吗？」  
「妳想去就去啊。」孙承完如此回答。  
两人对望彼此，一颗看不见的烫手山芋在两人之间可怜的被拋接着。隔了一分多钟，康涩琪才眼睛往下又望向桌上卡片，手压在纸上，一把往外推。  
「那就不要去了。」  
妳确定吗？妳跟那些谁谁谁不是很好吗？孙承完原先想问这句，可是转头一看康涩琪已经笑着躺在沙发上拿起遥控器转电影台。她端着果汁停在原地发楞好久，才往后靠在康涩琪的肩膀上，继续喝着葡萄柚果汁。  
无聊的午后时光就在一部孙承完看到睡着的浪漫片中过去，当她睁开眼睛才发现康涩琪也看到睡着了，片子已经到了最后片尾曲。斜阳下桌上的卡片有点孤单，可是孙承完一点都不心疼。  
  
5.  
最无趣的她们相遇在最有意思的青春期。孙承完还是个功课称霸三年的年级第一，康涩琪是功课普普、却美术才华却不输专科生的奇葩。她们从高一同班到高三，每一年都会至少有一次坐在彼此左右。  
班长不是孙承完，位置也不是孙承完排的。谁都不想坐学霸旁边，纷纷央求班长把自己排得越远越好。老师总喜欢叫孙承完回答问题，又喜欢在全班面前夸她。虽然孙承完并不骄傲自大也力求低调，人缘也被大人们莫名的胜负心给糊成一团糟。  
康涩琪没在意旁边的同学，她也不想跟大家说，坐在孙承完旁边很棒的。功课不会，会教到她自己能推导一次为止；虽然画画不太行但美术史比爱好画画的她还熟，唱歌更是浑厚好听。虽然跟班上的人玩得很来，但康涩琪宁可放学时跟著不补习的孙承完去逛老书店，踩在有点晃的老旧木椅上，让孙承完给她挑印象派的外文书。  
高二期中考前的美术课被导师硬生生抢走，康涩琪闷得发慌，扯了下身边孙承完的袖子，「承完啊......。」  
「嗯。」  
「我好想出去散步。」  
校内规定的自习不能擅自缺堂。康涩琪也只是想讲讲，想不到孙承完眼眸一垂，便盖起了正写到一半的数学考古题。  
「走吧，去洗手间。」孙承完话说得很平淡，原先被吓著的康涩琪松一口气，拿了一小包面纸跟著走出教室。  
想不到孙承完直直走过了厕所门口，康涩琪脚步一顿，看着她的背影直接往前到楼梯口，背影逐渐往下到只能看见头顶，追过去时，走到一半衔接口的孙承完回头看她，嘴角弯起笑意。  
「不是闷了吗，涩琪？」  
康涩琪有点急了，「我们去哪？」  
孙承完歪著头看她，嗯的拉长声音，最后耸耸肩对着她说：「想去哪就去哪。」  
「真的？」  
「我们爬墙出去吧，涩琪。」  
看孙承完瘦瘦弱弱一个书虫，竟然翻墙翻得比体育满分的康涩琪俐落。康涩琪凝望着她跨坐在校墙上浅笑的表情，在冬日逐渐缩短的白天之中，竟然好像是太阳一样。她翻上，孙承完立刻往下跳，站在地面上昂著头等着她下来。可偏偏仰头的模样还是一脸乖巧，康涩琪摸不清头绪，忍不住问：  
「真的我想去哪就去哪吗？」  
「真的。」神情跟教数学一样耐心，「快下来吧。」  
「承完啊......。」  
「妳想要去哪，我都愿意著妳走。」孙承完对她伸出双手，像是要等着拥抱一般，「走吧，涩琪。」

6.  
康涩琪下班时外头雨下得滂沱，车子刚开出地下室，车窗立刻像开进洗车机般一样不断被风雨拍打凌迟。她趁着红灯在萤幕上找到孙承完的手机号码，用免持的方式拨了过去。  
被接起之前的嘟嘟音将她的思绪带了一部份离开。也是这样突如其来的雨天，进入大学后的那个夏天，为了陪伴刚分化完的孙承完，她特地在没课的下午跑去孙承完的学校接她一起去吃饭。两人挤在同一把伞下，孙承完那双又圆又亮的眼睛垂著一直盯着地面上一个又一个的水洼好似心不在焉。康涩琪默默凝望了很久很久，在雨势加大之余揽住了孙承完的腰。  
孙承完只抬头看了她一眼，又低头继续用脚尖去踩水漥，而后慢慢地将头靠在她的肩窝里，并握住了摆在腰际的手。指尖被温热的体温捏著、把玩着，康涩琪一阵难言的心跳加速，垂头去亲那张过分白皙的脸庞。  
没有躲、也没有挣扎的孙承完脸颊微微泛红，低声问：「是因为我分化成Omega才亲我的吗？」  
「不是。」  
孙承完没有再问任何问题，停下脚步，偏身扶著她的肩膀，扬起下巴在她的脸颊上印上湿热的吻。康涩琪闻的很清楚，除去雨天潮湿的气味，漫漫而出的是葡萄柚淡香。

7.  
康涩琪晚上睡觉前躺进棉被里，通常孙承完会比较晚睡，她会故意将手打开挡住妻子的枕头，脚却安分的继续伸直在自己的地盘里。等到孙承完总算忙够了，会自己打开门，对她的睡姿嫌弃的啧一声，最后窝进她的怀里安眠。  
将葡萄柚的气味嗅得烙印在鼻腔里，连叹气都要有点酸甜的香味。康涩琪暗暗感谢老天爷，感谢祂能在无数Alpha与Omega相互利用、仇视、慾海蔓延的世界里让她们无趣的成双。  
让她们在各有个性的睡姿里相拥而眠。


End file.
